marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Heroic Age Studios
Deletion I'm not sure we should be deleting this, it looks like it is an actual colorist. Look here for example: http://marvel.com/digitalcomics/titles/infinity_abyss.2002.2 CaptainGetts 17:06, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :We definitely shouldn't delete anything that's actually valid. And Heroic Age WAS a colorist (or colorist company) that did work for Marvel. :--GrnMarvl14 20:02, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'm going to go ahead remove the To Be Deleted tag that someone put on here today then. CaptainGetts 20:09, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Might warrant a move because of the "Heroic Age" event, though. Not sure what to move it to, though. :::--GrnMarvl14 23:08, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I would suggest "Heroic Age (Colorist)" as the new page for this company, better known as Heroic Age Studios. I would also suggest a new "Heroic Age Disambiguation Page" for this coloring and separating company, the new Heroic Age event, the various event limited series with "Heroic Age" or "Age of Heroes" in the title, and time periods referred to as the Age of Heroes in various comics (such as the Age of Heroes referred to as being the past of the the Guardians of the Galaxy timeline or the Age of Heroes referred to as being in the past of the 2099 timeline). ::::~ Crusadercitadel 08:14, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Added a move stub for this page. Honestly, Heroic Age the event should be at Heroic Age (Event), since while the other series make mention of an age of heroes or a heroic age, it's always just in reference to the general time period of the current comics. And Heroic Age (Event) brings it in line with Siege (Event) and Inferno (Event). :::::--GrnMarvl14 14:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Rather than Heroic Age (Colorist), I recommend "Heroic Age Studios", since that seems to be their official name. --Squirrelloid 15:31, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Edit: Oh hey, that's what someone actually put in the move box. I should check there first! :::::::Heroic Age Studios is their official name, which is why I supplied the link to their site above. If the move becomes official, I still suggest a disambiguation page for it and the Heroic Age (Event) at the very least. Most, if not all, of the comics they worked on just listed them as Heroic Age, so people will type that in search engines looking for them. Personally, a complete disambiguation page would include Heroic Age Studios, Heroic Age (Event), Comics:Enter the Heroic Age Vol 1, Comics:Age of Heroes Vol 1, Comics:Heroic Age: Prince of Power Vol 1, Comics:Uncanny X-Men: The Heroic Age Vol 1, and Comics: Heroic Age Previews Vol 1. :::::::~ Crusadercitadel 19:07, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :That's the main reason for the move, to free this up to be a disambiguation page. And, definitely, we could throw those comics onto it (except for the Heroic Age Previews. I don't really see why we need pages for the special post-event themed stuff Marvel puts out). :--GrnMarvl14 19:57, June 21, 2010 (UTC)